After Thoughts
by CambionTwins
Summary: The memories of the Hood plague the boys and they each deal with it in their own ways, though they will learn that they can deal with it together in a slashy way.


The memories of the Hood plague the boys and they each deal with it in their own ways, though they will learn that they can deal with it together in a slashy way.

Weekly update, and for a fandom that really needs new works, lucky me. I must say, it is hard to believe that this fic marks the 12th week that we the twins have started to invade fanfiction, we could not have kept going without those of you who follow us, so from us to you all, thank you ;)

After Thoughts

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

A few weeks have passed since the whole Hood incident, everything was returning to normal, somewhat. Scott sat in the large kitchen on the lonely island, it was well past midnight but he could not fall asleep because of the nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes he could see his family almost dieing and some times they did die, right before his eyes and he could do nothing to help them, he would die on the station with his father and brothers, right after he watched the Hood kill Alan in the cruellest of ways, he would see the bald man abuse his brother before leaving him to die in a pool of his own blood and tears.

Scott had found that after waking in a sweat from those nightmares only his dads hidden stash of alcohol could dull the pain that those nightmare/memories left behind, every night he would come down to the kitchen when he was sure that everyone else was asleep and he would nurse a bottle or two before staggering up to his room and passing out and having a dreamless sleep, it was the only way that he could sleep at all. Scott was halfway through his second bottle of beer and he already felt the pain fade away, he brought the bottle back to his lips to take another swig but stopped before the liquid touched his lips, his eyes caught sight of something, or rather someone.

Virgil stood watching his brother with the beer bottle to his lips, he had know that Scott had nightmares and that he would sneak down here and drink his fears away, Virgil would always follow him down and make sure his brother would not hurt himself and that he got back to his room ok, but tonight he could no long just hide in the shadows and wait for his brother to get wasted, no he needed to act and be there for his brother, his brother who needed him, his brother who he loved more then he should have but he still loved him all the same and would give everything to help him.

Scott brought the bottle from his lips and set it back down on the counter next to him, his eyes still locked on the form of his brother who stood before him in only a pair of boxers, he himself in a similar state of undress. He watched as Virgil walked towards him with a look that held pity maybe, he could not tell as it seemed to him like he had two or three hot brothers walking towards him, he did not know if he had passed out and was dreaming a good dream or if this was real and he should get up and bolt before his brother saw the hard on that he was sporting.

Virgil stopped in front of his brother and looked down at the seated boy; he saw the lust in his eyes and the lust his body portrayed, he wanted to help make his brother forget, and without the use of that bottle that his brother seemed to retreat to every night. Virgil kneeled down in front of his brother his eyes watching for any sign of disgust as he allowed his hands to roam up and down his brothers strong legs, from his calves to his thighs and up into his boxers. Virgil did not see any sign that Scott was going to make him stop, all he saw was want, a want that he knew his brother needed, a want that he will give his brother.

Virgil moved his hands from thighs to hips and slowly peeled off his brother boxers and helped him to get them off, leaving Scott naked on the bar stool in the middle of the kitchen. Virgil took his brothers hard dick in his hand and gave it a light squeeze and tug before starting to stroke him slowly, getting Scott to leak pre-cum by the buckets full. The brother don't get much action on the island other then their hands and shore time was too far in between to have a relationship with anyone, so the amount of pre-cum his brother was leaking was not all that surprising to Virgil, and given what had happened not too long ago he doubted that any of his brother were able to get off, though he knew that they all needed that level of stress relieve.

Scott moaned softly as his brother stroked his dick and played with his balls, it had been a while since he last even thought of touching himself and this was a welcome distraction from his fears and the bottle on the counter. Scott looked down at his brother just when Virgil gave a lick to the head of his hard member, Scott closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep the loud moan from escaping his mouth and waking the others, he loved his brothers all equally but right now he wanted just Virgil and he did not want to share him yet.

Virgil watched his brother try and keep his moans in and smiled up at him. Virgil leaned back down and sucked the head of his brothers dick into his mouth and loved the sound of his brothers muffled moan, he continued to suck his brother down inch by agonizingly slow inch and loved every little sound that sneaked past his brothers fist that was helping to keep them in.

Scott had gotten blow jobs before when he went to the city with his brothers and father but he did not remember ever having one that felt this good, but he knew why it felt this good, it was because it was Virgil that was giving it to him, his brother always loved to use his mouth and he was very talented. Scott felt like he had died and gone to heaven, he would have thought he was dreaming if he did not feel the pain from his teeth breaking the skin on his fist, and had he been sober he would have wondered why his brother would even do this.

Virgil had gotten all of his brother in his mouth and loved the taste and the slight quiver that he could feel running through his brother; he positioned three of his fingers alongside his brother's dick so that he could suck them in along with his brother. Virgil sucked his brother and his fingers, flicking his tongue around them and sucking with hollowed cheeks while wetting both his brother's dick and his fingers with his saliva, some of it even leaking from his mouth and running down his chin and Scott's thighs but neither of them cared.

Virgil removed his fingers and continued to suck his brother, taking breaths through his nose so that he would not have to let his brother's wonderful dick out of his mouth, he moved his saliva sleek fingers to his brother ass and pushed them past his cheeks till he found Scott's entrance and then gently eased his first finger into his brother who jumped and gasped at the intrusion.

Scott had never felt anything like this in his life, he had never even put one of his own fingers inside of himself, he kind of liked how it felt now though and would like to feel it again after this when the alcohol was not numbing his senses. He felt Virgil ease in another finger alongside the first and he let out a small whine when he started to scissor those two fingers inside of him, he could already feel himself getting close with his brothers mouth on him but what pushed him over the edge was when the third finger joined the other two and they pressed up against something deep inside of him that made him see stars and nearly jump off of the stool he was still amazingly sitting on.

Virgil felt his brother's dick shooting spurt after spurt of hot cum into his mouth and down his throat, his muscles clenching around his fingers who were still massaging that spot inside of Scott that made him cum so much that he could not catch all of it in his mouth and had to pull off of his brother and have some of the orgasm hit him in the face, but he did not care.

When Scott finally came down from the best high of his life he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his brother who swallowed his cum and still had some left on his face, Virgil leaned in to kiss him again with a content smile plastered on his face, Scott could taste himself on his brothers lips and he could already tell he was going to enjoy tasting himself on those lips in the future, if there was a future. "Why?" Scott asked when Virgil broke away for air, "because I love you Scott, and I can't take you looking like this anymore" Virgil replied, his words struck something deep inside of Scott and the boy allowed himself to shed a few tears into his brothers shoulder before he was helped upstairs to Virgil's room, where he slept and had dreams that would leave him hard and wanting in the morning.

A figure in the dark had watched everything that had happened in the kitchen, and quickly left before the two went upstairs to sleep.

Wonder who that was, maybe a reader or me. Review or wait for fate to find out who that was. Thanks again for the support everyone.

If you like our stories then follow us, we update weekly without fail and we do write chaptered fics too so keep a look out for those to or better yet request one.

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
